Painful Memories
by Sniper's Girl
Summary: title explains most of it. Kurama has to deal with his past, when a young girl comes to tell him that he will die. When Kurama is on the verge of death will the girl save him or will she finish him off? R&R.


Sniper's Girl: "Hi, this is my first fic, so go easy on the reviews. Please don't take my poem. It took my a long time to create the poem. Arigato. Enjoy."  
  
Disclaimer: "I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, only Kiko Uteri and Siami Utashi."  
  
~* The Poem *~  
  
Kurama sat at home, in his room, and doing his homework. His homework for Mrs. Miru was to write a poem about something that happened to him, sometime in his life. It was hopeless to Kurama. Nothing could be written in a poem about his life. How could he explain about him being a spirit detective or a demon, or anything about that. Then an idea popped into his head. He would write a poem that told nothing of demons, but of his life as Youko Kurama which ended him being a fox demon and the beginning of his life as the human, Shuiichi Minamino.  
  
The next day, Kurama walked to school and whistled as he went. He felt spirit energy near him and he turned to see Hiei walked aside him. Hiei had his arms crossed and his eyes on the side walk. Kurama was surprised to see Hiei walking with him on the side walk and he liked the company.  
  
"It a surprise to see you walking the streets, Hiei." Kurama said and Hiei glared at him.  
  
"Hn. I just wanted to see this thing you call a school." Hiei looked ahead and looked at Kurama out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Well, it'll only be a few minutes and then you can see it." Kurama said and in three minutes they came upon Kurama's high school. Kids were walking through the gate and into the school.  
  
"So this is school?" Hiei asked astonished when they reached the gates.  
  
"Yes, and I must be going Hiei." Kurama said and waved goodbye to Hiei. He walked into the school and right to his class. His first class was language arts with Mrs. Miru. The bell rang and class began.  
  
"Okay, class. Please take out your poems and you will read them aloud." Mrs. Miru said and she called on kids to read them, of course she went alphabetically. Soon she came to Kurama. "Shuiichi, please read yours."  
  
"In the darkness night I came,  
  
Bringing fear an pain.  
  
all I want to really do,  
  
is get some things to obtain.  
  
my things should have been done easily,  
  
an done as I pleased.  
  
I wish I could have them there,  
  
pleading on their hands and knees.  
  
slowly now I drift away,  
  
away from the sun.  
  
I'll never return to the place,  
  
of the enchanted kingdom.  
  
into the darkness of the night,  
  
I'll slowly hide away,  
  
never will they speak,  
  
or my name they'll never say.  
  
I'll watch out every now an then,  
  
for I always fear.  
  
they'll slowly come again,  
  
an my secrets they will steal.  
  
then I'll slowly slip away,  
  
farther in this dream,  
  
then my life will break away,  
  
slowly at the seam.  
  
I'll slowly wait for it to end,  
  
even though I'll be a mess.  
  
the next thing I'll ever do,  
  
No one could ever guess.  
  
I'll escape my evil fate,  
  
an lose my selfish pride,  
  
and I'll always remember the dream,  
  
of the time I almost died." Kurama waited for the teacher to yell at him, but that never came. She just starred at him, shocked.  
  
"Shuiichi, how did you create such a beautiful poem such as that?" Mrs. Miru asked. Kurama blushed and looked down.  
  
"A life experience, let's just put it as that." Kurama said and next thing he knew, there was a note on his desk.  
  
"No, please tell us all about it." Mrs. Miru said and other kids started to agree with her. How could he tell them, he was a demon and lived three lives.  
  
"I can't tell you." Kurama said and looked at the expression on his teacher's face.  
  
"It's okay, it's not like we're going to tell your mother or anything, Shuiichi." Mrs. Miru said.  
  
"Man, I hate that name now." Kurama mumbled. So many times was he called Shuiichi and it aggravated him. Kurama was a name he loved. It brought him joy and happiness, but Shuiichi just reminded him of the lie of a life he lives.  
  
"Why do you hate your name, Shuiichi?" Mrs. Miru asked him. Kurama didn't think she could hear him talk. Kurama took a deep breath and thought about what he was going to say, but it just came right to him.  
  
"Shuiichi, just reminds me of the lie of a life I live." Kurama said and he was surprised he said that.  
  
"A lie, but how can you live a lie?" Mrs. Miru was now interested in Kurama's life and he knew it.  
  
"Some people just can. It's hard to explain. Let's just say, a person can transmit their soul to be reborn as someone else, but being able to turn back into what they were before being reborn. They keep their memories and their mind. The body they are reborn in, is just like a mask, it seals their true identity from the world and all around him. He can chose to live the lie that is his reborn life or he could return to life he knew. It's just the way I know. The lie of my life is difficult to tell, only because it would put everyone in this room in danger." Kurama said and a beeping noise came from Kurama's pocket.  
  
"What is that, Mr. Minamino?" Mrs. Miru said, alittle agitated that he didn't answer to her all she wanted to know. Kurama opened the communication device and saw Boton's face.  
  
"Kurama, get to the park immediately. A demon is running a mock in the Makai and has killed some of our other spirit detectives. I've already contacted Yusuke and Kuwabara. Get Hiei and head over there as soon as possible. The human world is counting on your success. Hurry. There's no time to lose." Boton said and everyone in the class heard her.  
  
"Boton, thanks a lot. I minus as well return to my life." Kurama said.  
  
"Oh, ops. I forgot you had school at this time." Boton said and Kurama shook his head.  
  
"It doesn't matter now anyway." Kurama said and closed the communication device and put it back in his pocket. There were some gasps and Kurama looked to see Hiei standing at the door way.  
  
"Good, Hiei. I don't have to go looking for you." Kurama said and picked up his bag.  
  
"Kurama, some wolf demon is making a mess of the land of apparitions." Hiei said and crossed his arms. Kurama walked over to him.  
  
"Shuiichi, you can't leave now. You're in the middle of class." Mrs. Miru yelled at him and it made him stop. Kurama chuckled and then laughed.  
  
"You have no clue who you're talking to. Humans like you should die." Kurama's voice was that of Youko Kurama and it made not only the teacher, but Hiei also, jump. Kurama turned to look at the person he called his teacher and he laughed.  
  
"Who are you? You can't be Shuiichi. What did you do with him?" Mrs. Miru asked.  
  
"My name is Kurama, if you must know, Youko Kurama and you're right I'm not Shuiichi. I'll never be, but never will you meet the real Shuiichi Minamino. The poem told about my life. My life as an expert thief, but being wounded by some demon injured me to the extent where I would die so I fled to the living world, or human world. I was reborn as Shuiichi Minamino. My life here, is just one big lie. I'm just and always will be a clever fox." Kurama said and Hiei walked out the door.   
  
"What????? But that's impossible!" Mrs. Miru said.  
  
"How would you know? You're a human, demons are capable of doing things that normal humans can not so it is no use in fighting it. I may be a demon, but I don't have a pure demon's heart. I protect humans from demons, even if it means my life." Kurama said.  
  
"How touching." A voice said and Kurama turned to see a kid in the door way. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a red uniform and she had her bag with her. "Real nice speech, Kurama, but maybe you should work on the words. They seemed to be missing that part that you're a fox demon and love to kill innocent lives, but you always looked out for the well being of your band of thieves only because you were their leader and they looked up to you."  
  
"Who are you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"The name is Kiko, Kiko Uteri." She said and crossed her arms. "Maybe you should head off to find this demon, Kurama, before it finds you."  
  
"Huh?" Kurama asked. Kiko began to laugh.  
  
"This demon is out to kill you, Kurama. Then you will be no more. Then your friends are next then this world would be better, at least that's what my boyfriend's boss says."  
  
"And who is this boss?" Hiei appeared and asked.  
  
"Why Hiei, he is the one and only Sensui." The girl had a wicked smile on her face. "You can't stop him."  
  
"Oh ya, watch us." Kurama said, but before he could continue, Hiei hushed him.  
  
"So, Kiko. How do you know about us?" Hiei asked.  
  
"That's easy. You have a jagan eye on the middle of your head so what's the use in me even saying it, but I will anyway. I look and search for people with spirit energy and demons. They have what I want." Kiko said with a smile.  
  
"And what is that?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Power. They all have attacks and I want to have their most powerful attack. Just like I want your attacks. There's a bonus if I get your powers." The girl said and disappeared into thin air. Kurama and Hiei just starred in shock. Who was that girl?  
  
~* End of chapter one *~  
  
Sniper's Girl: "Hey, why does Kiko want their powers and who is her boyfriend? Why does this demon want to kill Kurama. Is Kiko human or demon? Please review and tune in next time for the answers. Arigato. Ja mata." 


End file.
